The invention relates to a shaping device for extrudable material, for example for manufacturing food products, and in particular for ice confections, the shaping device comprising at least one extrusion nozzle and a movable support surface arranged at some distance from the nozzle for directly receiving extruded product therefrom, each nozzle having feeding means for extrudable material, all nozzles being arranged on a common carrier, which is at least rotatable with respect to the support surface about an axis of rotation which is not an axis of complete rotational symmetry of all nozzles, and motor means for effecting the relative movement of the carrier and the support surface.